Queen Bee
by XShadowWriterX
Summary: Story based on the show, not the books. If I had any power whatsoever over what aired, this would have been episode 1.13. Rated T for language and a little adult material in the beginning.


Yeah, this isn't really a realistic story, but, if I owned Gossip Girl (which I don't, by the way), this is how the episode Blair Bitch Trials would have gone. I know it's rushed, get over it. And... Enjoy! Please review!

* * *

There she was, lying back in the seat of the stretch limo, him between her legs. He was making her moan; her breath was labored. His arms were sliding up and down her thighs, and she was so close…

And then Blair woke up. Alone in her room in the middle of the night, she was still screaming out in pleasure. No, agony. Want. Need. Yes, it was definitely need. She needed Chuck's protective arms around her, his warm mouth on hers, to have his ringing, diabolical laughter in her ears, to hear his sweet, sexily deep voice, anything. Everything. Blair just wanted him, period. She wanted everything about him. Including his annoying territorial nature.

And so, thinking about Chuck, Blair fell into a peaceful, finally dreamless sleep.

* * *

As the alarm buzzed, Serena's eyes flipped open and her well-manicured hand instantly reached to stop the noise. She groaned. Completely opposite of her best friend, all she wanted was to go back to her dreamland, where everything made sense and was as it should be. She and Blair were on top of the world, Blair was dating Nate, Eric was never suicidal, Chuck was just some guy they hung out with because his last name was Bass, Serena was jumping between boyfriends daily, and nobody knew who little Jenny Humphrey was.

Ah, the good ol' days.

But, no more. Now, everything was crazy and made no sense. Serena groaned again but managed to drag herself out of bed, remembering Blair. The brunette would need her best friend now more than ever. They were going to get her back on top if it took everything they had.

So, she quickly showered and dressed and brushed her hair to get ready for school. She and Blair were meeting early and she certainly didn't want to be late. As she hopped into the cab and told the driver the address, she reviewed everything over in her head. There wasn't much to review. Everyone had shunned Blair and, now, Jenny was Queen Bee. ...well, Serena would have to fix that.

The taxi pulled up in front of the school, and Serena got out to see Blair alone, sitting on a bench across from her. But, her legs were crossed, attitude at it's full and you could tell it, just by looking at her. If someone had never even heard of Blair Waldorf, had they walked by her, they still would have said to their friends, "Hey, there's Blair Waldorf! She's really something else."

Just as Serena was about to walk up and greet her, a bunch of girls turned the corner and started towards Blair first, Jenny at the head of the group. "Jenny, look! It's Blair Waldorf." One of the girls in the back sneered. Serena did not like the way she had said Blair's name. But, the brunette girl immediately rose from the bench and glared at Jenny, not looking away or even blinking once when Jenny sped up towards her. She was ready for this.

"Well, Blair, how funny is this? Our roles have suddenly reversed. Actually, I was wondering, now that I'm Queen Bee, am I going to have to sleep with Nate and Chuck in the same week or was being a bitch and a whore just you?" she asked viciously. And, before Blair got time to respond, SMACK!, Jenny was on the floor, gripping her face in pain and Serena was above her, fist clenched into a tight ball.

"As if you'd have a chance with either, bitch. Not even Chuck wants you, anymore, and that's hard to accomplish." She spat. Blair smiled.

"My, my, sis. Such strong words. Certainly you're not trying to say something rude about me?" came Chuck's voice, loaded with sarcasm. The smile on Blair's face quickly wiped away as she struggled to swallow the knot in her throat.

"Am I wrong?" Serena asked. Chuck chuckled softly.

"No. Not on either account." He replied. No, Chuck wasn't interested in Jenny anymore and yes, that is a terribly difficult thing to do. She had become such a ditzy bitch and she wasn't even good at it. Now, Blair… there's a girl he was _very_ much interested in.

"Do you need something, Chuck?" Serena's voice knocked him out of his daydream.

"Yes, actually. To speak with Blair." He replied. When Serena made no move to leave, he added, a little annoyed, "Alone."

With a quick glance at Blair to be sure, Serena turned around to continue her "conversation" with Little J. But, this particular conversation looked a tad bit more like a cat fight.

Chuck gestured to Blair and they were soon walking down the walk. They weren't really touching, but he was so close to it that she could feel his warm body heat and hear his slightly nervous breathing.

"Blair… the other day, when I said I didn't want you," Chuck started, "I didn't mean it. I didn't even know what I was saying. I can't stop thinking about you, it's ridiculous. I… Oh, I don't know. Look, I'm no Nathanial, but I _am_ Chuck Bass. I can't write you a lovey-dovey poem or go on a rant about how much I love you or whatever it his he does. But, I _can_ do this." Chuck swooped quickly in to kiss her. Blair's mouth was already parted so he easily slipped his tongue in, but he was ready to pull it right back out again if she pushed him away. This wasn't just some random chick he wanted inside of, this was Blair.

He just wanted to hold her, hug her, kiss her. He just wanted to be with her. ...and then, later, he would get inside her. He may be in love, but he's still Chuck Bass.

When he finally pulled back, Chuck was pleased to see Blair smiling up at him. But, he only got to see the smile for a few seconds, because, soon she had literally jumped onto him and was kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

In the background, Serena's face went from disgusted to surprised to smiling. She turned slowly to the other girls as she said to them, "That's Blair Waldorf. She's Queen Bee around here and everyone who's anyone hangs out with her." All the girls except Jenny nodded their heads with wide eyes, but Jenny had already gone. She was running off towards home, tears blurring her vision.


End file.
